Timmy Turner Co
by cartoonlover
Summary: Timmy wins a contest with Chip Skylark...absolutely NO flaming, please, or I will delete my story. If someone is not a Chip Skylark fan nor a Timmy fan, then this story is NOT for you.


Timmy Turner & Co.  
  
Timmy Turner was a typical little boy. He was 10 years old, had big blue eyes, brown hair, and a pink hat and shirt. He also had buck teeth like a rabbit and was short for his age. There was nothing very special about Timmy.....in any group of boys his age he was just another boy. He had A mother and father, Diane and Tom Turner by name, and he lived with them in a typical town known as Dimsdale in an average house. Timmy was a very sweet and kind little boy, even if he WAS average. Timmy also had two best friends: One was named A.J. Ibrihim, who was black and had blue eyes and almost no hair on his head. A.J.'s real name was Anthony James. Timmy's other best friend was known as Chester Mcbadbat, whose father was Bucky McBadbat, and who used to be the worst baseball player ever. Because of this, Mr. Mcbadbat always had a bag over his head. Chester had blond hair, green eyes, and wore braces on his teeth. A.J and Chester were just typical boys like Timmy....neither was really more special than the other. A.J was a genius and made straight A's at school, but because of that, he was just dubbed a "nerd." But the three boys were the best of friends and loved playing together almost every day.   
  
However, there was one thing about Timmy which was NOT so typical and average. That was the fact that he had Fairy Godparents. Their names were Cosmo and Wanda, they were husband and wife, and they loved Timmy just as much as they would their own child. They granted Timmy his every wish. Timmy could never tell anybody about them.....otherwise, he would lose them.....that was one of the fairy's rules. But this particular morning, when it was close to Timmy's birthday, Cosmo and Wanda were packing to go to fairy world for a WEEK!!! Jorgen Von Strangle, toughest fairy in the universe, had called them to the fairy academy to give them an inspection about how they were treating Timmy, a recharge on their wands, and just doing things that one would do in the army. Timmy was sad when he heard this. He asked, "Do you guys really have to be gone a whole week?" Wanda answered, "I'm afraid so, sweetie.....but we'll be back before you know it!" Cosmo added, "Yeah, sport! Seven days will go by like that!! You just wait and see!!" Timmy thought a minute, sighed and said, "Well, Okay....I'm REALLY going to miss you guys!!" Cosmo and Wanda said in unison, "We'll miss you too!!" Then Timmy and both his godparents had a group hug, and Timmy said, "Please hurry back!" Wanda said, "We sure will!" Timmy gave his fairy godmother a kiss goodbye and said "Thank you!!" Then he gave Cosmo a loving pat on the head, and said "Bye, guys!! See you in a week! Hope Jorgen doesn't work you too hard!" Cosmo answered, "Me too! Jorgen's tests can really pack a wallop sometimes! I hope he doesn't turn me into a monkey this time!!" Cosmo shuddered at that possibility. Wanda chuckled and said to her husband, "Well, Cosmo, if you will just obey Jorgen and not dilly dally, we will have a good report!" Cosmo said, "Dilly dally? What's that mean?" Wanda shook her head..her husband was not the smartest fairy in fairy world. Then she turned to Timmy and said, "Bye, sweetie....see you soon!!" Then with a last wave goodbye, Cosmo and Wanda disappeared. Timmy just sighed. He knew that once in a while his godparents had to go to Fairy world to be tested...but never for a whole week!! Oh well, he guessed he could survive. After all, he had survived whenever his fairies went to Fairy world before!   
  
Timmy dressed and went downstairs for breakfast. His parents were already dressed and having their breakfast of bacon and eggs. Mr. Turner was a handsome man, albeit his growing pot belly, with his black hair having a few gray streaks. Mrs. Turner was the picture of a perfect lady, all her curves in the right places with blonde hair with a hint of brown. They were listening to the news on the radio. Timmy had cereal. Then Mr. Turner said, "Son, we have something to tell you..your mother and I are going out of town because I have to go to a pencil pusher's convention!" Timmy frowned. He hated it when his parents left him.....they did that very often. Timmy asked, "Why?" His father answered, "Oh it's important for me to go to this meeting so I don't lose my job! You understand, don't you son?" Timmy did understand...but that did not mean he liked it! His mother then said, "I guess we'll just have to call Vicky." Timmy then screamed, "NO!! Please don't call Vicky!!" Every time 16 year old Vicky baby sat Timmy, it was always trouble for Timmy.....Vicky treated him like a slave...making him do her laundry, her chores, her homework and the like. Timmy HATED her. But then, who WOULD like a person like that? Vicky had mean eyes and red hair and a temper to match. Timmy's luck happened to be good however, for just then the local newscaster Chet Ubetcha made an announcement: "This is Chet Ubetcha reporting that the Dimsdale Dimmadome is sponsoring a contest for a week with teen singing sensation Chip Skylark! That's right, Dimsdale Elementary students have a chance to have a week with Chip Skylark in their home! All students must write an essay in 200 words or less about why they love Chip Skylark and the best one will win!! So get writing kiddies! Entries must be filed at Dimsdale Elementary in 3 days!! The winner will be announced day after! This is Chet Ubetcha signing off!" That gave Timmy an idea!! If Chip was in town, why couldn't HE babysit him??? Chip and Timmy were good friends...once Chip gave Timmy an action figure of Crash Nebula because he had gotten nothing else for his birthday last year, because his parents had forgotten it!! Timmy and Chip even shared the same birthday!! Timmy said, "Mom! Dad!! I could call Chip and have HIM take care of me!!" But his parents did not even hear him, for Mr. Turner was crying, "WHY do I have to be at this convention just when CHIP SKYLARK is in town!!" Mrs. Turner was crying too, saying, "WHY couldn't I have given birth to Chip Skylark??" Timmy gritted his teeth...he hated it when his mother said things like that. Timmy then screamed, to get his parent's attention, "MOM!!! DAD!! I SAID, WHY don't I call CHIP to take care of me!!!!!" His parents immediately stopped crying and his mother said, "That's a WONDERFUL idea!!!" his father added, "Yes, Please call him!!" Well, Timmy called the Dimsdale Dimmadome and got the number of the motel where Chip was staying. He then called Chip, who was happy and pleased to talk to Timmy and was pleased to come over and take care of him.....especially since he could save on motel expenses! He told Timmy he would be right over. Timmy then told his parents, "Well, Chip is going to take care of me,so you can go guys can go to your convention!" Mrs. Turner said, "I guess you're right...Bye, sweetie!! We love you!!" She kissed Timmy good bye and then Mr. Turner said, "Bye son...you'd better win that contest or POW!!" His wife then slapped the back of his head and then Timmy's father said, "Sorry, son......We'll miss you...see you in two weeks! bye!!" With that, Timmy's parents were in their cab to the airport to go to the convention. Timmy sighed deeply. He hated it when his parents left him...sometimes it seemed as if they always WANTED to leave him! But he DID know that they loved him, and that was enough for him!   
  
Timmy started getting ready for school, brushing his teeth and getting his books in his backpack. He got his money for lunch. Then he heard Chip Skylark's black limo pull up. Filled with joy, he merrily skipped to the door and opened it. There was Chip Skylark in all his glory.......Handsome face, impeccable smile, jet black hair, gold earrings dangling from his ears, blue eyes just like Timmy's, a bit of black hair on his chin, and his red jacket, red cap on his head and blue jeans. Chip's name was even engraved on the bottom of his shoes. Timmy cried, "CHIP!!" Chip answered, "Hey, little bud!!" Then Chip scooped Timmy up in a big hug and said, "I've missed you, little pal!!" Timmy replied, "Me too!! Thanks for baby sitting me!!" Chip replied, "No prob! Say, I hope that you are going to try to win my contest!!" Timmy answered, "You bet! I am going to start writing right when I get home from school!" Chip said, "AWESOME!! Speaking of school, when do you need to be there?" Timmy replied, "Oh, 8 A.M." Chip said, "Well, little buddy, I think that since I have to watch out for you, I'll go to school with you! How would that be?" Timmy replied, "THANKS, Chip!!" When Chip got on the bus with Timmy, everyone was very surprised....Chip did his trademark grinning and pointing gesture and winking, and everyone just could not believe that he was with Timmy! All the girls screamed and fainted. Chip and Timmy sat on the seat with Chester and A.J. They just stared with wide eyes and mouths opened....Chip Skylark was sitting with THEM!!!! Even Francis, the school bully, did not even beat Timmy up that morning.   
  
When they got to school, everyone followed Chip and Timmy around until the first class. Then everyone went to their first class, which was science, and Timmy and his classmates sat down. They had a test today. Then the teacher, Mr. Crocker came in with a perpetual scowl on his face and mean, turned down eyes. Denzel Crocker was not a nice person....he was always trying to prove that Timmy had Fairy Godparents, although he did not really know he had them. Mr. Crocker said, "Well well well, Turner...I see you have a guest with you today..well, he better not make any noise during the test!!!" Chip answered, "Hey, amp down, dude.........I'll just sit under the window and keep quiet as a mouse.....I'm only here to keep an eye on Timmy here." Mr. Crocker then seemed to accept that, and when he handed everyone their test, everyone turned their heads every few seconds to look at Chip, who was just humming very softly under his breath, waiting for Timmy to be done with his test. Then when everyone had turned in their finished tests, A.J. being the first one, Mr. Crocker graded them all, then passed them out. A.J. Had received an A as usual...but when Crocker gave Timmy his test, the teacher laughed wickedly and said, "Ha! Good news, Turner! You got an F!" Timmy looked as if he was about to cry....Crocker had marked every one of them wrong. Then Chip spoke up and said, "WHAT?????" Timmy, let me see your test...we'll just see what an F paper sounds like, shall we?" He took Timmy's test and began to read it.."Plants get energy from Chlorophyll? RIGHT!! There are 9 planets in the solar system? RIGHT!!!" Crocker then turned red and ordered "Stop that!!" But Chip kept on reading, and went on, "True or false...a peanut is neither a pea nor a nut true or false? TRUE!!!" Crocker then started to run after Chip around the classroom, and Timmy and his classmates roared with laughter as Chip went on, "True or false: Stars are big balls of gas in the sky..." Chip then crowed, "TRUE!! Timmy, you got some questions right!!!" Timmy said "REALLY??" Chip answered, "You sure did!! It seems to me that your teacher gave you an F because he doesn't like you!!" Crocker then stopped running and panted and Chip chuckled, "What's the matter, old dude? Too fast for ya?" This made the class scream with laughter. Crocker then said, "ALL RIGHT!! I admit it!! I do not like Turner!! He is nothing but a daydreamer!" Chip then said, "Oh really? He's 10!! I don't know ANY 10 year old who ISN'T a dreamer!! I certainly know a good little dude or chick when I see one, like my pal Timmy here....you know why? Because they're ALL good kids.....until fried out brain dead dudes like YOU bring them down and try to convince them they're not!!" At this point, Chip was in Crocker's face as he finished, "Listen to me....you so much as raise your voice to my pal again and I hear about it, then I'm coming looking for you.......and here..." Chip went on, as he handed Crocker Timmy's test, "You change that grade right now!!" Crocker sheepishly took Timmy's test and gave him a B-, which was what he really got. The classroom cheered, and A.J. crowed, "Way to go, Timmy!!" Chester added, "SWEET!! You did it, dude!!" Then Chip gave Timmy a loving pat on the head and said, "You know something, little fella? You're smarter than people give you credit for!!" Timmy replied, "WOW!! I guess you're right!! THANKS, Chip!!"   
  
After class was over Francis met Timmy at the lockers and grabbed him. He snarled, "You owe me your lunch money, Turner!!" Francis held Timmy so tight he could barely speak! But just then Chip came around the corner and said, "HEY! Let go of my pal!" Francis sneered, "What are YOU going to do about it?" Chip whipped out his cell phone, and he said, "You do realize that I am a big influence at some places.....if you don't let Timmy go right now, I will call Juvenile Hall, and have you locked up." Francis suddenly dropped Timmy, turned pale, and cried, "You wouldn't!!" Chip answered, "Try me!" Then Francis laughed nervously and patted Timmy's head and said, "Well...uh...See ya, Turner." Then ran off. Chip then helped Timmy to his feet and asked, "You ok, little dude?" Timmy turned to Chip and answered, "Sure...WOW!!! You're amazing!!" Chip answered, "True...true." Just then Trixie Tang walked by with her best friend Veronica to her locker. Trixie was the most beautiful girl Timmy had ever seen, with long jet black hair, a purple head band on her head, nice looking clothes, gorgeous mysterious green eyes, and she always wore white cowgirl boots. She was very popular. Timmy was in love with her. As she went by him, he stared at her and sighed lovingly. Chip noticed this and chuckled....he could tell that Timmy liked her. Chip said, "Say, little buddy....you like her, don't you?" Timmy quickly snapped out of his daydream and said, "Trixie? OH...um....yeah...I mean, no! I mean..." Chip then laughed and said, "Hey little pal...I think it's great that you have a crush on that chickl! She's a looker, all right! Why don't you go tell her how you feel?" Timmy cried, "NO!! I CAN'T, Chip!! I'm just a nerd!!" Chip answered, "That's just nonsense! You are not!" Timmy said, "How do you know?" Then Chip answered, "Because my mama taught me never to kiss a nerd!" Then Chip kissed Timmy on his cheek. Timmy was shocked....he said, "Whoa........." Then Chip said, "Now go get her, Tiger!!" He gave Timmy a friendly slap on his fanny, and Timmy giggled and went right up to Trixie with Chip following and said, "Hi, Trixie!! I just wanted to say that uh.....um.....that I...I LOVE you!!" Trixie paused and said, "Veronica, do you hear a funny voice coming from nowhere?" Then Veronica answered, "Oh no, Trixie...must be the wind!" Then both girls laughed and laughed. Timmy hung his head. He was embarrassed. Chip was furious....those girls had no right to talk to Timmy like that!! Chip raised his hand to slap Trixie in the face. But then he thought, what good would that do? He must set a good example.....besides, Timmy obviously still liked her. Chip then hung his arm around Timmy's shoulders and said, "Don't worry little pal....when I was your age I had a crush on a girl who would not give me the time of day either!" Timmy said, "Really?" Chip answered, "Really!" Then the bell rang and everyone scurried to the next class.  
  
After Art and History, it was time for the lunch hour. This particular day was Wednesday, the day of the week when everyone was served cake and cupcakes for dessert. Usually, Timmy or Chester or A.J. never got any cake or cupcakes......because the popular kids Trixie, Veronica, Tad, Chad, and Remy Buxaplenty, always got them all.......but for once, they managed to be near the front of the line. Chip was using the facilities when Timmy got in line. Timmy, Chester, and A.J. finally managed to be next in line and Timmy cheered, "We DID it, guys!! We're going to have cake this week!!" Chester crowed, "SWEET!" A.J. went on, "I can almost taste that luscious, melt-in your mouth....." But A.J. was interrupted by Tad and Chad, saying, "Move aside, class presidents coming through!" Timmy, Chester, and A.J. sighed and rolled their eyes. Tad and Chad ALWAYS butted in line ahead of them. Timmy said, for what seemed like maybe the hundredth or even the thousandth time, "Hey! NO WAY!! We were here first!!" But Tad said, "Hey! Class president privileges!!" Chad added "Yeah, so get lost!" Timmy sighed....he did not want to be thrown in the garbage again, and neither did Chester or A.J., so the three friends just went to their special table where they sat with Elmer, a child with a really big boil on his right cheek. They always sat at a table near the window of the huge cafeteria, away from the popular kid's table, which they were never allowed near. Elmer asked "No luck, huh?" Timmy sighed and said, "Nope." Chester and A.J. just shook their heads sadly and then the four friends began to eat their lunch. Then Chip strolled through the cafeteria, doing his trademark smiling and pointing gesture and the girls screamed and swooned....Chip just ignored this, as he was trying to find Timmy. He finally found him over by the window and said to Timmy, "Hey there you are little buddy!! Why the long face?" Timmy answered, "Oh, it's just that my friends here and I did not get any cake or cupcakes for our dessert......those popular kids over at that table at the other end of the cafeteria got them all and did not even give us a chance." Chip said, "Oh, is that so? Well, don't you worry........I won't let you go without dessert!" Chester asked, "What do you mean, Mr. Skylark?" Chip answered, "Ah-ha.....you just wait and see!" Chip then pulled out his cell phone, and called a bakery.....in no time at all, a huge cake arrived at the cafeteria!! When the cake was wheeled in by the baker, he said, "Here's your order, Mr. Skylark." Chip said, "Thank you, my good man.......just put it on my bill!!" Then Chip turned to Timmy and said, "All for just you and your friends!!" Timmy's eyes shone with delight as he cried, "NO WAY!!!!!" Chip answered, "WAY!!!" Chester's eyes practically popped right out as he cried "WOW-EE!! That is SOME CAKE!!" A.J. agreed, "You said it!!" Chip said to Timmy, "There now, Timmy......eat up!! That cake ought to take the growl out of you and your friends' tummies!" Timmy Cried, hugging Chip's leg, "THANK YOU, Uncle Chip!!!!" Chip chuckled, and answered, "Well, that's really sweet of you to say, little fella......that's really sweet and charming of you to say that!!" Timmy blushed, because no one had ever said such a thing to him before, and answered, "You're pretty sweet and charming yourself!!" This made Chip blush a little too, as he said, "Well, thanks, little guy! Eat up now!" Timmy thought, Cosmo and Wanda would have loved to see this!!  
  
As Timmy and his friends devoured the cake with a passion, Timmy said, between mouthfuls, "Uncle Chip.........how can I ever thank you for this???" Chip answered, "Ah, it was nothing!! I love you, little guy! I love you like you were my own brother!!" Timmy swallowed, and asked, "REALLY???" Chip answered, "Sure!! I am so lucky to have met you!! Why, if it wasn't for you, little pal, I would never have gotten my teeth back after somebody stole them, and I would have been replaced by Skip Sparkypants in my video!" A.J. said, with his mouth full, "WOW!! Timmy did THAT?????" Chip answered, "He sure did!!" Chester added, "WOW, Timmy!! You practically saved Mr. Skylark's career!!" Timmy then blushed, and said, "No I didn't...I just..." Chip then gave him a noogie and said, "Oh don't be so modest!!! It's true!!" Timmy said, "Well, I am sure lucky I met YOU too, because if it weren't for you, nobody would have remembered my birthday last year!!" Chip answered, "Yes, I sure am glad that I gave you that Crash Nebula action figure, or you would not have gotten anything! I sure did feel sorry for you that your own parents didn't even remember!!" Elmer cried "NO!! Your birthday was forgotten??" Chip said, "Well, it was the same night when I gave that concert last year.........did you little dudes know that Timmy and I share the same birthdate?" Chester, A.J., and Elmer gasped and said, "REALLY??????" Timmy said, "It sure is!!" Chester said, "WOW, Timmy!! You are so LUCKY!!!" At this point Remy, Trixie, Veronica and Tad and Chad came over to the table where Chip was sitting. Tad asked, "Mr. Skylark...um...may we please have some of your cake?" Chip said, "Hmmmmm....I don't know...what do you think, Timmy?" Timmy said, pretending to think hard, "Hmmmmmmmm......Well...." Then Chip scratched the hair on his chin as he said, "Hmmmmmmm......" then both Chip and Timmy said, "No!" Trixie whined, "WHY??" Veronica said, "I need some of that cake!!" Tad said, "I want a BAKERY cake, not a made by scratch cake!!" Chad said, "I bet it tastes BETTER than a cake made by scratch!!" Remy whined, "I want a YELLOW rose, not a red rose!!" Chip just closed his eyes and shook his head, his earrings jangling. He said in a calm voice, "Okay...number one, you already had cake and these little guys have had none!! And number two, you are not welcome here because this is the GEEK table!!" Veronica cried, confused, "But Mr. Skylark, YOU'RE not a geek!!" Tad asked, "Why are you hanging around with Turner and these losers anyway?" Chip said, "Losers? Now that's a harsh word......NO one is a loser who has friends, you know....and Timmy has lots of them right here!" Chester, A.J. and Elmer all piped up, "That's right!" Chip went on, "And I am baby sitting Timmy while his folks are out for a couple of weeks. Furthermore, when I was your age, I WAS a geek! I had zits and everything!!" And to prove his point, he whipped out his wallet and showed a picture of himself when he was 10. He DID look like a geek with a face full of zits. Chad asked, "Mr. Skylark, shouldn't Timmy have a WOMAN taking care of him?" Chip answered, "Why Chad...you don't have some neanderthal like idea that a dude can't be a good nanny, do you?" Chad had no answer for this. Trixie then asked Timmy, "Are you Mr. Skylark's friend?" Chip answered, "Are you kidding? We LOVE each other!! We're like brothers!!.....right little dude?" Timmy answered, "RIGHT, big guy!!" Chip then repeated, "Well, like I said, this is the GEEK table, so you'd better get back to your own table." Timmy piped up, "Trixie, you can stay if you want!!" But Trixie just answered, "Ugh...I'd rather eat worms!!" Then she followed the other popular people back to their table. Timmy then said, "Darn it!! Why doesn't she like me??" Chip then said, "Oh don't worry, little fella....people fall for a sweet voice and shiny teeth, and while I don't mind entertaining them, they need to learn that's not what really matters in a person. She'll grow up one of these days, I'll bet.......and before you know it, ALL the girls are going to want to be around you!!" Timmy said, "REALLY, Uncle Chip??" Chip answered, "Yessirree!! A sweet, charming, little guy like you?? I guarantee it!!"   
  
Of course, everyone was talking about the contest about winning a week with Chip, and everyone was working on their essays. The next day at school, Timmy went up to Trixie and asked, "Hey Trixie.....are you entering that contest?" When Trixie made no response, Timmy said, "Okay...good luck!" Then Tad said, "Luck has nothing to do with it, Turner.....It's how you LOOK that counts!" Timmy was confused and asked, "What do you mean?" Veronica said, "Think about it......Chip would rather have someone who looks as good as I or Trixie does to be the winner than someone who....well....how shall I put it......" Chad finished, "Than someone who looks like a Dork?" Veronica answered, "Yeah, that's it!" Timmy's face fell and he said, "Hey! I've got the same chance as everyone else, right?" Remy laughed and said, "Don't be ABSURD, Turner!! Why would Chip want to hang around someone who looks like YOU? Cool and Dork do NOT go together!" Chip happened to overhear this conversation and said, "I heard that! Listen up...this is NOT a beauty contest! Whoever wins my contest will win fair and square! It's the ESSAYS that count, not how a person looks!" Then as if inspired by Chip, Chester and A.J. ran up and Chester said, "Yeah! It's the essays that count, not how you look!" A.J. went on, "You needn't think that someone will win just because they are good looking!!" The popular kids just laughed and Trixie said, "We'll see!" Well, Timmy set to work on his essay, and everyone else did too. All were handed in the next day at school. Timmy was a nervous wreck during the whole thing, as he nervously handed in his essay and he asked his friends, "Do you think I have a chance, guys?" Chester said, "No sweat!!! You have just as much chance as everyone else!" A.J. said, "Don't be nervous, dude.......just think positive!" During all that day, everyone read their essays one at a time in the school auditorium to the man who represented Chip's record company. Some had been rejected right away, even before they started reading. But Timmy got to read his whole thing, and so did Trixie. But when everyone had finished reading their essays, and had gone back to class, principal Geraldine Waxelplax made an announcement: "Students, about the essays for the Chip Skylark contest.....there are two finalists: Trixie Tang and Timmy Turner!! The two finalists will read their essays tomorrow morning and then the students will vote on which one they like best!" Everyone was excited...especially Timmy!! Chip told him, "Hey little pal! You might win!!" Timmy answered, "I hope so." Then he said to Trixie, "Hey Trixie!! We're both finalists! Isn't that great?" But Trixie did not answer him. Timmy just sighed, and Chester said, "I'll be there for ya, dude.....I'll get some sponsors for you!!" A.J. added, So will I! We'lll even ask our mothers!!" Timmy smiled and answered, "Thanks, guys! You're real pals!" But when A.J. asked his mother to sponsor Timmy, She said, "Baby, I think you're confused....a person like Chip Skylark should NOT be seen with a person like Timmy Turner!!" A.J. protested, "But mom, Timmy's my friend!! I just want you to sponsor him!!" But his mother said, "I just can't, baby!" A.J. then said angrily, "You just automatically assume that just because Trixie is prettier, Timmy won't win!! Well, I'M supporting Timmy!!" Chester asked his father, Bucky McBadbat....but it was the same thing. That afternoon after school, when Timmy and his friends were playing together, Timmy sighed and said, "Do you really think this contest will be fair? How can I get some votes, guys?" Chester suggested, "Maybe we can put up flyers!" A.J. agreed, "That's a good idea! I'll help!" Well, A.J. printed out flyers that said "Vote Timmy" on his computer, and handed them out to Timmy and Chester. They posted them all over town. But they saw Trixie, Veronica, Tad, Chad, and Remy posting flyers too......They frowned at them, then went in Timmy's house. Chester sighed and said, "I guess that's all we can do..Timmy, I hope you win tomorrow!" Timmy answered, "Me too...thanks, guys!" Then Timmy's friends went home and Chip, who was in the living room reading the music section of the paper, said, "Hey little buddy........you ready for dinner?" Timmy answered, sighing, "I guess so...." Chip said, "Hey, don't be down, little fella.....you just might win tomorrow, you never know!" Timmy answered, "I guess...." But Timmy had butterflies all that evening and did not eat much of the meat loaf which Chip cooked for dinner for him. Timmy had done all he could do to get a little support.....now it was all up to the school to decide who would win. But it did not make Timmy happy to know that the girl he loved was his competition. Timmy did not sleep well that night. Chip, naturally, was not allowed to cast a vote in the contest.   
  
Well, the next day, everyone gathered in the school auditorium to hear the finalists' essays. Trixie went first. she read with the air of a spoiled princess. Hers read:  
  
"I love Chip Skylark because he is cute, and has a lot of things like a mansion,  
  
a limousine, and other things people like him should have. I really love his concerts,  
  
and I would like to spend a week with Chip in my house so that he can see that I have just as  
  
much stuff as he has. It would be a thrill to have someone like him be my husband someday.  
  
thank you."   
  
A.J., who was sitting next to Timmy and Chester in the auditorium, whispered, "Man, that was PATHETIC!! Timmy, you're SURE to win now!" Chester added, "Yeah, no sweat! Timmy, you've GOT to be the winner!" Well, Timmy got his essay and Chester patted him on the back and said, "You'll be great, dude! Don't be nervous!" But Timmy WAS nervous. He gingerly got onstage and Began to read:  
  
"I did not think that I would like Chip Skylark at all when I heard of him. I thought he would be a big jerk  
  
like most stars usually are. But then he came to my house one night when he was giving a concert on my birthday and   
  
Vicky tied him up when she was baby sitting me. Chip and I share the same birthdate, and no one else had   
  
remembered my birthday, even my mom and dad. But Chip gave me a present that night, and I thought it was really  
  
nice of him. Chip and I are friends, and I love him like a big brother. I found out he is not such a bad guy after all, and it would be  
  
really nice if Chip could spend a week with me...thank you."   
  
Well, after Timmy's speech, not an eye was dry. His speech was touching!! Even Francis shed a tear. Chip was even crying buckets and Sobbed, "That was BEAUTIFUL, little fella!" Then the principal came up on stage and announced, "Well, let's vote for your favorite essay!" There was a computer keyboard pad in front of each seat, and everyone voted. When it was all done, Ms. waxelplax said, "Okay....now we will see the results!" Timmy was a wreck...he was sweating, shaking, and had his fingers crossed. A.J. Said, "Are you ok?" Then when the results flashed on the computer screen, It stated: TRIXIE TANG: 500.......TIMMY TURNER: 4. Except for a few people, most of the people in the auditorium gasped in shock! Timmy screamed, "WHAT?!?!?!?" Even Chip practically fainted from shock, saying, "What the.....?" After being with Timmy the past two days or so, and seeing the kind of girl Trixie was, he would MUCH rather have the week with Timmy!!! A.J. Said, "NO WAY!!!! That can't be right!!" Chester said, "What do you mean?" A.J. continued, "Hey, think about it!! You heard Timmy's essay!! We were all in tears!! There's no way that Trixie should have won!!" Chester replied, "I guess you're right.....do you think the contest was.......rigged or something?" A.J. answered, "I don't know...but we're gonna find out!!" Then A.J. turned to Timmy, who looked heartbroken, and said, "Don't worry, dude...we'll get to the bottom of this!" Timmy gave a half hearted smile and said, "Thanks, guys." Chester asked, "Shouldn't we tell Mr. Skylark?" A.J. answered, "Nah....not until we know for sure." Well, Chester and A.J. were standing in front of the stage curtain, thinking what to do, when a voice from behind the curtain said, "Hey, Psst.....you guys...." A.J. Said, "Elmer?" Elmer revealed himself and said, "Yeah....you guys were right....that contest WAS rigged....I have proof of it on this computer disk..." And he handed A.J. a disk and Chester asked, "How did you know the contest was rigged?" Elmer answered, "Well, I put a disk in the computer before the voting, and made a copy of the real votes secretly before the fake ones appeared on the screen. Look for yourself." Chester and A.J. looked at each other, shrugged, then went into the school's A.V. room. A.J. inserted the disk in a computer and booted it up, and sure enough, a totally different screen appeared: TRIXIE TANG: 4.......TIMMY TURNER: 500. Chester and A.J. looked at each other and A.J. said, "Ah-ha! I KNEW it!!" Chester asked, "What are we going to do?" A.J. answered, "We are going to show everyone that Trixie is no winner! But first, I'm giving her a piece of my mind!! Come on!" With the disk in hand the boys ran to the popular girl's bathroom, where Trixie and the other popular kids were talking and chatting. Chester and A.J. did not care if it was the popular girl's bathroom or not.......they were too angry, and they just burst through the door. Trixie and Veronica were in there just chatting and screamed! Veronica said, "GET OUT!!" Chester said, "No way!! Trixie, we have something to tell you, and you are going to listen!! This contest was rigged! Timmy should have won!!" Trixie answered, "Well of course Timmy won, but Tad and Chad rigged the numbers of the vote count manually by their handheld computers!" Chester and A.J. were furious, and A.J. said, "Trixie, you need to tell Timmy and Mr. Skylark the truth!!" Trixie said, "NO WAY!!" Veronica added, "NO one will believe YOU!!" A.J. growled softly, and said, "Trixie, you may be pretty, but I'm looking at you right now, and I have never SEEN anything so ugly!!" Trixie answered, "Who cares? Now, if you'll excuse me, I am talking with Veronica about what Chip and I will do on our week together." Chester then said, "Oh yeah? What if we said we have PROOF that the contest was rigged?" Veronica said, "You geeks are bluffing!" A.J. then held up the disk with the true voting numbers, and Trixie yelled, "GIVE ME THAT!!" then she grabbed A.J., but A.J. threw the disk to Chester, and yelled, "RUN, Chester!! RUN!! RUN!!!" Chester ran. A.J. then broke free of Trixie and yelled, "If you won't tell the truth, WE WILL!!" Then he sprinted out the door after Chester.   
  
Chester yelled, "Come on, A.J!" And the two boys ran back to the auditorium with the girls in pursuit. Timmy was still just standing by the autitorium curtain just looking sad. Chip was with him, trying to comfort him. Fortunately, just about everyone was still there....Chester and A.J. were smaller than Trixie or Veronica, but faster. They managed to stay just out of reach. Everyone was surprised to see the two boys and the girls running around. Suddenly A.J. grabbed the microphone on the stage and said into it, "Everybody listen up!! We have something to tell you! The contest was rigged!!" Everyone gasped and there was sudden silence. Chester cried, still running, "It's true!! We have proof on this disk!!" Chip heard this, was shocked, and asked, "Oh really? Let me have that disk, please." Everyone stopped running as Chester handed over the disk To Chip and Chip put the disk into the computer. Trixie and Veronica looked a little sick. Trixie cried, "No!" Once booted up, everyone saw the true results....TRIXIE TANG:4......TIMMY TURNER:500. Everyone gasped in shock! Timmy cried, "Oh my gosh!!" Chip said, groaning in despair, "Oh no...I just can't believe this....who did this?" Then Chester said, panting for breath, "Mr. Skylark......Trixie had Tad and Chad switch the voting results with their handheld computers!!" Chip was very angry, and said into the microphone, "All right.....I want everyone who was responsible for this to come up here immediately!!" Well, Trixie, Tad and Chad came up on the stage sheepishly, and Chip folded his arms and looked at them angrily and said, " I am very disappointed in all three of you. That was a really rotten thing you did. I have heard the way Timmy talked to Trixie these past few days, and he has been nothing but kind to her. And now this is how you treat him? You all ought to be ashamed.....what do you have to say for yourselves?" No one said anything.There was a complete silence in the auditorium...you could have heard a pin drop. Then Chip said, "I'm surprised......after all you have done, you all ought to have a lot to say." When there was still silence, Chip went on, "After all that's happened, I don't think that I would want a week with Trixie even if she HAD won.......not after the way she has behaved. After the kinds of things I have heard Timmy tell Trixie, and the things Trixie has told Timmy, It seems to me that Timmy is the more mature person.....all YOU acted like was a selfish, spoiled, stuck up brat. You three ought to have switches brought to your behinds! You three doing this was the most immature thing you could have done. You three might think you are very cool...well let me tell you something....being cheaters is not cool...cool is respecting people, no matter who they are, and the people who care about you!! Trixie, are you sorry about any of this?" Trixie answered, "Yeah....I'm sorry I got caught." This answer made Chip so angry, that he grew red in the face, and raised his hand to give Trixie a slap in the face, because he thought she deserved it. But Timmy said, "Don't slap her, Uncle Chip." Chip brought his arm down. Then Timmy had something to say to Trixie. He said, "Trixie....I really love you. And I thought you might like me too." When Trixie made no response, Timmy went on, "How could you hurt me like this, when I told you I Ioved you? I have tried to show you I like you so many times, but you just ignore me. Well, Maybe Uncle Chip is right.....I should stop trying to get your attention......I need to find a girl who will like me for who I am. If you are always going to treat me like this, then I...I don't want you for my girlfriend." After Timmy said this, there were murmers of sympathy and nods, for everyone sympathized with Timmy. Chester and A.J. put their arms around Timmy's shoulders. Chip then said, "Will you just LISTEN to this little guy? This little guy is so sweet, caring, loving, charming, and mature! Now THIS is a person who DESERVED to win my contest!" Then he said to Timmy, "Come on, little fella......let's go plan our week together!" Chip picked Timmy up, put him on his shoulders, carrying him piggy back, and went out the auditorium with everyone cheering and Chester and A.J. winking and giving Timmy the thumbs up sign. Timmy gave the thumbs up sign back to them and winked back. Trixie then spoke and said, sobbing, "Chip..please take me with you!!" Chip looked down at Trixie, who was on the floor with her hands around his ankle, and Chip smiled, closed his eyes, shook his head, his earrings jangling, and said in a calm, cool and collected voice, "Trixie....I have just two words for you....Grow up!" Then he shook his ankle free, and with everyone still cheering, took Timmy home.   
  
Well, the day after Timmy won the contest was the last day of school before summer vacation. Bright and early the next morning, Chip woke Timmy saying, "Rise and Shine, little guy!! It's the last day of school!" Timmy cheered, "Yippee!!" Chip got Timmy fed and ready for school, then he said, "You know what, little chum? It's such a nice day, I'll walk you to school and then I have an appointment to get my nails done this afternoon, so I'll meet you right after school in the school yard...okay?" Timmy answered, "Sure!" Well, after Chip walked Timmy to school for the last day for a whole summer, the day started out normally......Timmy had his last classes, had lunch, and got his final grades for that year..he had a few B's but mostly C's, which did not bother him in the least. After the final bell of the day, Timmy went in the school yard to wait for Chip to pick him up. There was a big white limousine parked next to the school yard. Timmy thought it was neat. He had never seen a white limousine before....Chip's was black. He thought he would find out who it belonged to, so he went up to it and knocked on the window, and said, "Hey! I like your limo! Where did you get it? But there was no answer.....instead, the window went down, and an arm reached out and grabbed Timmy's arm! Timmy screamed, "HEY!! STOP!!! LET ME GO!!!" But the arm pulled him screaming into the limo. Chip had just walked into Timmy's school yard to get him. He saw Timmy being pulled into the car. He gasped in shock and was horrified! He screamed, "HEY!!! LET HIM GO!!!" But just then the limo drove off at top speed......Chip frantically tried to chase the limo for several blocks, but it grew too fast for him. Then Chip walked back to Timmy's house and just sat down on the curb in front and buried his face in his hands, sobbing uncontrollably.....he was just DEVASTATED that Timmy had been kidnapped!! He was sobbing, "My little pal!! He's gone!! I'll never see him again!!" Chester and A.J. happened to walk by on their way home and saw Chip sitting there crying and Chester asked, "What's wrong, Mr. Skylark?" A.J. added, "You look really freaked!!! What happened??" Chip looked up with a red, tear stained face and cried, "TIMMY'S GONE!!!!! SOMEBODY KIDNAPPED HIM!!!" Well, A.J. and Chester were more than alarmed at this, and A.J. asked, "Are you SURE, Mr. Skylark?" Chip answered, "I'm positive......Someone grabbed him and pulled him into a white limousine! I tried to chase it, but it got too fast for me! Now I'll never find him! I'll never see him again!! Oh, WHY was I so STUPID??? WHY Didn't I just stay with him all day and keep my eye on him???" Chip sobbed uncontrollably again. Chester and A.J. were crying too.....they loved Timmy as well.....once a week A.J. tutored Timmy in math....they were study buddies....and Timmy helped Chester with his baseball practice....that meant a lot to him. Timmy, A.J. and Chester thought of themselves as the three musketeers. Finally, A.J. said, his voice cracking, "Well, we've got to find him!! We'll never find Timmy just standing here!!" Chip answered, drying his tears, "You're right! Now, wherever Timmy is, we ought to bring him something of his that he likes a lot so he will not feel so freaked.........I know just what he will need! A special toy!! I'll run in the house and get it and then we will look for Timmy!!" Chester said, that's a great idea, Mr. Skylark!" A.J. added, "Don't be too hard on yourself, Mr. Skylark! It was an accident! You did not mean for it to happen! We'll find him! " Chip nodded and said, "Don't move.....not an inch...I'll be right back!!" Then Chip ran into Timmy's house.   
  
Chip's timing was bad, however, for just at that moment, Cosmo and Wanda were back from their inspection at Fairy world, and were looking for Timmy in his room. Cosmo was saying, "Where can he be???" Wanda cried, "I don't know!! I thought he would be here!!" Then Chip burst through the door........he saw Cosmo and Wanda.....they saw him.....then Chip screamed!! And Cosmo and Wanda screamed!!! Chip thought they had kidnapped Timmy and cried, "KIDNAPPERS!! Where's Timmy???" Wanda said timidly, "We...we don't know...." Chip became enraged and cried, "LIARS!! Tell me where he is!!" Then Chip began to chase Cosmo and Wanda all around the room, but could not catch them, because they could fly faster than he could run. Chip was really angry, and finally took Timmy's bedspread off his bed, and threw it over the fairies. He had them trapped inside the blanket and said, "I'll ask you once more...I'm seriously stressed out here......WHERE IS TMMY????" Cosmo and Wanda were scared, and Wanda cried, "We don't know!! Honest!!" Cosmo added, "Yeah!! We did not kidnap Timmy!!" Chip demanded, "Oh yeah? Then what are you doing here??" Cosmo blurted out, because he was frightened and upset, "We're Timmy's fairy godparents!!!" Well, when Chip heard this, he immediately released them. Then Chip gasped and said, "Oh no.....oh no.......OH, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, NO!!! Oh, I'm just So embarrassed and ashamed!! I am so SORRY!!!" Then Chip just covered his face in his hands and went in a corner of the room, crouched down. He really did not mean to hurt Cosmo or Wanda...he just did not know who they were. Cosmo looked at his wife, and she looked at her husband. They looked at Chip and Wanda spoke up. She said, "Um.....Mr. Skylark..I'm Wanda...are you all right?" Cosmo added, "And I'm Cosmo...You're not going to leave, are you? We LIKE you!! You're delicious!" Wanda glared at her husband and then she said, kindly "Mr. Skylark, if there's anything we can do..." But she could not finish her sentence.....for just then, there was a clap of thunder and Jorgen Von Strangle, toughest fairy in the universe, appeared. Chip said, "Okay...ah...I'm officially freaked out now...." Jorgen yelled at Cosmo, "You bumbling idiot! You blabbed Timmy's secret! You two must come with me this minute!!" Chip then shouted, "Now hold on! Why do they have to leave?" Jorgen said, "The rules of the fairies state that a child will lose their godparents when they blab they have them!" Chip then said, "Hold it!! Timmy did not tell me! COSMO did!!!" Jorgen retorted, "SAME THING!!" Chip said, "Look....it was just an accident! I was just coming up here to get one of Timmy's toys to take to him because he has been kidnapped!" Cosmo cried, "OH NO!!" Wanda cried, "The poor baby!!" Chip agreed, "Exactly!! It was just bad timing!! It wasn't their fault....it wasn't my fault either!! It was just an accident!" Jorgen just said, "Foolish human! These fairies need to come with me immediately!" Chip then said, "Hey look.....all right...I admit it.....I AM foolish.....I was supposed to be babysitting Timmy, and I wasn't keeping my eye on him all day today, so he got kidnapped....it's my fault......I never should have let it happen......I'm really sorry...but not all humans are foolish....We will find Timmy!! We'll get him back! Let Cosmo and Wanda come with me, and then we'll get Timmy back! You'll see!" Cosmo cried, "Please let us find Timmy!" Wanda added, "We PROMISE we will bring him back right here!" Cosmo and Wanda then gave Jorgen Bambi eyes, and then Jorgen said, "Okay.....you bring back Timmy TONIGHT!! I will give you a chance...BUT DON'T BLOW IT!!! I'LL BE BACK!!" And with that Jorgen disappeared. Cosmo said, "What are we going to do???" Chip answered, "Well, you heard him....we need to work together to find Timmy!! It's only fair we work together, because I love Timmy just as much as you two do....I love that little guy like he was my own brother!!" Wanda answered kindly, "I'm sure you do." Chip went on, "Yes, if anything happened to that little guy, I'd never forgive myself... But I think that you two ought to disguise yourselves somehow...two of Timmy's friends are outside and they shouldn't see you!" Wanda cried, "That's GREAT, Mr. Skylark!" Cosmo added, "Why didn't I think of that? Yea, for Mr. Skylark!! He rocks!! " Then the two fairies disguised themselves as two buttons on Chip's right sleeve. Chip then said, "All right....when we get outside, keep your mouths shut, okay?" Cosmo said, "You got it, Mr. Skylark!" Wanda shushed her husband and said, "We really appreciate your helping us, Mr. Skylark!" Chip said, "Hey....call me Chip!" Then Chip grabbed Timmy's Crash Nebula action figure which he had given him and went out to find Chester and A.J. waiting for him. Chester had a video camera and A.J. had his handheld DNA tracker with him. He also had a strand of Timmy's hair from when Timmy used his brush to brush his hair. A.J. said, "With my DNA tracker, we can track Timmy wherever he is! Let's get started, Mr. Skylark!" Chip then said, "Hey......must we be so formal? Call me Chip!" A.J. put the hair inside the tracker, then the two boys, teenager, and two disguised fairies went to rescue their dear friend.  
  
None of them knew that Timmy had been kidnapped by Vicky, Timmy's evil babysitter, and Skip Sparkypants. Skip Sparkypants was Chip's rival.....he tried to do everything better than Chip did, but he was always a second rate teen singing sensation. Skip always tried to live in Chip's shadow. Skip and Chip were not exactly friends. It was Skip's limousine which Timmy had been pulled into. Skip looked so much like Chip anyone would think they were clones.....Skip had blonde hair, a blue jacket, a blue cap, shoes just like Chip's, a bit of blonde hair on his chin, and red pants which sparkled like glitter. THEY had kidnapped Timmy and were forcing him to do all the chores....in Skip's house....washing dishes, windows, scrubbing floors, doing laundry, fixing meals, and mowing the yard. But They did not let Timmy have any food, and when they did not need him, they put him in the garage tied up on a chair in a rope. Timmy had strong front teeth, and chewed through it once, but Skip and Vicky caught him, and were furious......Vicky screamed so loud at him, his ears rang.....and Skip gave him several sharp blows on his back. Vicky and Skip called him nasty names, like "Twerp" and Skip called him "Nasty little vermin" So they were forced to put him in a chain instead. Of course, if Timmy refused to do what they ordered, it was the same old story. Vicky screamed at him, and Skip hit him. Timmy had a bruise on his back. Being in that cold garage, he got a little sick and developed a little cough. Of course, he was very sad. He sang a little song to himself, when he was alone on the chair in the garage in chains:  
  
"A million people in the world, but no one here for me.  
  
I don't have my friends here, and I have no family.  
  
So if you hear some singing....don't worry-it's only me.  
  
I'm all alone cause I've lost my home in a house very far away."  
  
But he had no idea his friends were on the way to rescue him. It was near dusk when Chip, Chester, A.J. and Cosmo and Wanda still disguised as buttons on Chip's sleeve, arrived at Skip's house. The white limo was parked in front of the house. A.J. said excitedly, with the DNA tracker beeping uncontrollably in front of the garage, "Timmy's in there!!" Chip said, "Hey, I know this house......it's Skip Sparkypants' house.....Oh no....did Skip kidnap my little buddy?" Chester said, "It looks that way!" There was a window in the lower part of the garage.....everyone looked in....and Timmy was in there!! Chip cried for joy, "AWESOME!! We found him!!!" But he saw Timmy chained to a chair and looking very sad. It almost broke Chip's heart. He almost cried. Chester cried, "SWEET!! we found our dude!" Cosmo cried, "It's Timmy! Hi, Timmy!" Chip hissed, "HUSH!!" and Wanda whispered to Cosmo, "Be quiet, you idiot!!" A.J. said, "What, Chip?" Chip answered, "I said, I hate to think of my little pal in the clutches of my rival.....and that witch of a chick, Vicky.....We've got to get him out!!" Chip tried to open the window so they could get in the garage and get Timmy, but it was locked. Chip then called through the window, "Timmy....little buddy.....It's me!!" Timmy saw Chip and cried, "Uncle Chip!! Am I glad to see you!!" Then Chester and A.J. appeared at the window too and Chester said, "Timmy!! We're here to save you, dude!" A.J. said, "We're always here for ya, dude!" Timmy cried, "GUYS!! It's so good to see you!! Thank you for coming to save me!!" Chip said, "Little buddy, the window's locked and I can't open the window! Do you think you could come over here and unlock it and let us in?" Timmy said, "I'll try!" Timmy hopped the chair over to the window, but he could barely reach the latch. He got one arm out of his chains, and stretched as hard as he could. Everyone on the other side of the window was sweating and Chester said, "You can do it, Timmy!" Then Timmy finally got his hand on the latch and unlocked the window to let his friends in and hopped the chair away from the window to give them room. When his friends were in, Chester said, "I KNEW you could do it!!" A.J. said, "Way to go, dude!" Chip then whipped a hairpin out of his pocket which he inserted in the padlock on Timmy's chain and quickly unlocked it. Cosmo and Wanda saw this and were amazed. Wanda whispered to Cosmo, "How did he do that?" Cosmo whispered back to his wife, "Must be a human thing." Timmy then cried, "Uncle Chip!!" Chip cried, "Oh, my little pal!!" Chip then picked up Timmy and gave him a big hug. Timmy sobbed for joy and Chip said, "There, there...everything's going to be all right now. Uncle Chip's here!" Timmy cried, "Oh Uncle Chip, I am SO glad you came!" Chip then gave Timmy a kiss on his cheek and Timmy was surprised but at the same time delighted and said, "Uncle Chip!!" Chip just chuckled, and said, "Oh, I'm sorry, little buddy.....I couldn't help myself...I'm so glad to see you!" Timmy said, "I'm so glad to see you too!" Chester said, "Don't hog him, Chip!" So Chip put Timmy down and then Timmy, Chester, and A.J. had a group hug. But Timmy suddenly coughed. Chip asked, concerned,"What's the matter, little guy?" Timmy answered, "I just don't feel too good..." Chip said, "I'm sorry, little fella! I'll take you to a doctor right now! Come on...we need to get out of here!"   
  
But suddenly, the door inside the house which led down to the garage opened. Vicky and Skip came down and Skip eyed Chip and growled, "Skylark!" Chip growled back, "Sparkypants!" Skip demanded, "What are you doing here?" Chip replied, "I'm here to rescue my little pal! You kidnapped him! I am taking him home! I'm going to take care of him!" Skip answered, his pants sparkling, "I don't think so." Chester and A.J. slipped out of the garage through the window and got the video camera. They thought that whatever was going to happen just might be worth showing Timmy's parents or the police. Cosmo and Wanda disappeared from Chip's sleeve and appeared again with Wanda disguised as a wastebasket, and Cosmo disguised himself as a broom. Vicky said, "Ha! We're NEVER going to let the twerp go! He does our chores for us!" Skip replied, "Yeah, he's very valuable! He's very good at doing what we say!" Chip then said, "So you are just using him for a SLAVE?" Skip said, "Yeah...so what?" Chip growled, "Sparkypants, give me one good reason why I shouldn't tear you apart!" Skip then said, "Take your best shot!!" And he leaped for Chip, but Chip ducked, and Skip crashed into the wall. When he sat up, Wanda , still disguised as a wastebasket, put herself over Skip's head. Vicky said, "All right! That's it! And she grabbed Chip in a headlock but Chip managed to elbow her in the ribs and get free. Then Vicky Tackled him to the ground, and Skip, who was furious, Grabbed a crowbar, and was going to hit Chip on the head with it while Vicky held him down. Timmy was angry and said, "HEY!! Hands off my Uncle Chip!!" Then he leaped on Skip, and bit him on the neck, and Skip yelled, "YEEEEOOOUUUCH!!!" Vicky cried, "WHAT?!?!?" Skip yelled, "That little jerk bit me!" He tried to get Timmy off his back, but Timmy hung on like a mongoose on a snake's back! Chip cried, "Little buddy!" Skip finally grabbed Timmy and threw him down on the floor. Chip yelled, "HEY!! Hands off my pal!" He managed to give Skip a punch in the jaw. He grabbed Timmy and said, "Come on, little buddy.....let's get out of here!" He squeezed Timmy out of the garage through the window and went through it himself. He was halfway through when Vicky grabbed his legs. Chip managed to give her a kick in the chin. But then Cosmo, still disguised as a broom, started to hit Vicky over and over again. Vicky was screaming, and Cosmo chuckled to himself, "I've always wanted to do this!" Then Timmy, who was helping Chip through the window, recognized his fairy godmother as the wastebasket and his fairy godfather as the broom thrashing Vicky. He whispered to them, "I wish Skip and Vicky were in chains." His godparents smiled at him, and in a twinkling of an eye, Skip and Vicky WERE in the same chain that they had put Timmy in. His godparents winked at him, and Timmy winked back. Everyone got out of the garage and Chip quickly whipped out his cell phone and dialed a cab. Cosmo and Wanda immediately disguised themselves as buttons on Chip's sleeve again. Chip heard Skip yell, "You'll pay for this, Skylark!" When the cab arrived, everyone piled in and Chip asked the cab driver to take them to the nearest hospital. Chester and A.J. informed Timmy that they had gotten everything that had happened in the garage on tape. Timmy said, "That's great, guys!" Timmy was sitting on Chip's lap and he coughed again. Chip said, patting his head, "Don't worry, little fella...I'll take care of you!" Chester added, "We ALL will!" A.J. said, "You can always count on US, Timmy!" Chip then whipped out the Crash Nebula action figure and said, "Here, little guy....this ought to make you feel better!" Timmy said excitedly, "My Crash Nebula action figure! You guys are the best!" He hugged his doll to his chest. Chip then laid his hand on Timmy's forehead. He said, "I don't think you have a fever, little guy....but I still think we should have you checked out by a doctor!" Timmy suddenly sneezed, and Chip, Chester, and A.J. all said "Bless you!" At the same time. Cosmo and Wanda also said it, but no one heard them.  
  
At the hospital, Timmy was checked out by a doctor. The doctor took Timmy's temperature, and he did NOT have a fever. Chip said, "All right! High five!" Timmy gave Chip a weak high five. He just had a little weak cold. The doctor also examined Timmy's body. He saw the red marks on his back.......the doctor asked, "Timmy does it hurt when I push against your back?" He pushed on Timmy's back, harder and harder, until Timmy cried, "OW!" The doctor said that Skip had given him a minor beating. He asked if Chip would like to press charges. Chip sighed and said no. He did not want to get himself or anyone else in even more trouble. But the doctor gave Chip a bottle of medicine to give Timmy that night, and also a bottle of soothing salve for his back. To everyone's relief, Chip was allowed to take Timmy home. After a cab was called, and everyone was back in Timmy's neighborhood, Chip took Chester and A.J. home, and then he took Timmy up to his room to give him a dose of medicine and rub his salve on his back. Cosmo asked, "What's that stuff you're putting in Timmy's mouth?" Chip explained, "This is medicine......we humans take it when we're not feeling well and it makes us feel better!" Wanda said, "That's WONDERFUL, Chip! You're very clever!" Cosmo protested, "Hey!" Chip rubbed the salve on Timmy's back and asked, "Doesn't that feel good?" Tmmy answered, "Thank you, Uncle Chip!" Chip then said lovingly, "Yeah." Then Chip explained that it was a complete accident that he found out Timmy had fairy godparents, and that he was sorry. Timmy understood. He was not upset. He loved Chip too much to be upset with him. After all, he just saved him!! Besides, COSMO was the one who blurted the secret. And Timmy knew that Chip would never tell anyone. He knew Chip was a better person than that, and he was DEFINITELY nothing like Denzel Crocker! Chip was sitting on Timmy's bed, with Timmy snuggled against him, also with Cosmo and Wanda hovering over. Chip then explained that when he was Timmy's age, he had had a fairy godparent too. Timmy was surprised and said, "Really, Uncle Chip?" Chip answered, "Mm-hmm....her name was Rosie!" Cosmo asked, "Rosie...didn't I date a Rosie?" Wanda asked, "OOOHHH!! Was she pretty?" Chip chuckled, and answered, "You better believe she was......she had red hair, and green eyes, and she was always so kind to me! But......I had to give her up." Timmy asked, "Why, Uncle Chip? What happened?" Chip shrugged and said, "I outgrew her. When I was 14, I just did not make as many wishes...I was not a kid anymore, so she just left to find someone else to look after who was younger than I...I never told anybody about her, though." Timmy said, "Good for you, Uncle Chip! I'm sorry you don't have her anymore!" Chip then said, "Oh don't feel bad, little pal......I'm happy here with YOU! Say, wasn't it FUNNY when I kicked ICKY in the chin?" Timmy chuckled, and said, "Yeah! I thought it was pretty cool jumping on Skip's back and biting him!" Wanda began to laugh too, and she said, "I loved it when I disguised myself as a wastebasket, and put Skip's lights out!" Cosmo chuckled, "Yeah! And I really loved hitting that heartless evil witch over and over again with a wack, wack, and she was screaming, AAAAAHHHH, and all that, remember that, Timmy, huh?" Timmy chuckled and said, I Sure do!! I love all you guys!!" Then Cosmo, Wanda, and Chip said in unison, "We love you too!" Then they had a group hug and then they all laughed merrily, as if they were a little family together. Timmy said to Chip, "And you....You were really brave!!" Chip turned red and said, "Aw, thanks, little buddy! You were pretty brave too!" Wanda agreed, "He certainly was!" Cosmo added, "Chip is da bomb!" Chip chuckled and said, "Your fairies are funny!" Timmy answered, "They sure are!"   
  
But just then, a clap of thunder sounded, and Jorgen Von Strangle appeared again, looking angry. Cosmo and Wanda screamed, "AAAAHHH!!" Jorgen's voice boomed, "ENOUGH!!" You two fairies will come with me NOW!!" Chip said, "It's Arnold Schwarzenfairy again!" Chip then shielded Timmy, Cosmo, and Wanda, with his body and said to the big fairy, "You Don't scare me!! You will NEVER hurt Timmy, Cosmo, OR Wanda....and you will NEVER take Timmy's fairies away from him...not while I'M around!!" Wanda cried, "It wasn't Timmy's or Chip's fault!! It was Cosmo's!!" Cosmo just cowered and said, "Don't hurt me!" Chip said, "Now listen here...it was an accident!! We brought Timmy home safe and sound like we said!" Timmy then spoke up, and said, "Yeah! If it wasn't for Uncle Chip, Cosmo and Wanda would have NEVER found me! Uncle Chip saved me!" Wanda agreed, "That's true! We couldn't have done it without Chip!!" Chip said, "Hey, we were all just trying to take care of Timmy! We love him very much! You should have seen The little guy...he was really brave! He stopped Skip from hitting me on the head! I would have been seriously hurt!!" Timmy said, "And Uncle Chip helped ME by saving me and giving me medicine and bringing me home! He was really brave too! Uncle Chip's amazing!" Chip blushed and said, "Aw..thanks, little pal!" Cosmo added, "You should have SEEN Chip!! He kicked Vicky in the chin, and punched Skip in the jaw, and I was hitting the evil witch with a wack, wack, and she was screaming, AAAHHH, and ..." Wanda added, "Chip WAS pretty clever.... He even freed Timmy from his chains!!" Cosmo said, "Yeah..I'm still wondering how he did that!" Timmy begged, "Don't blame Uncle Chip or Cosmo or Wanda!" Jorgen then Growled in frustration and boomed, "QUIET!!!!!! ENOUGH!! All right!! Since it was Cosmo, the bumbling idiot, who blabbed the secret and not Timmy, or the teen singing sensation human, who helped save Timmy, Timmy Turner will keep his fairies!!" Timmy, Chip, Cosmo and Wanda cheered, "YAHOO!!" But then Jorgen went on, "But I must make The teen singing sensation human forget that he ever witnessed or knew about your fairies!" With that, Jorgen blasted Chip with his wand, and Chip swooned, and fainted on the floor. Then Jorgen faced, Timmy, Cosmo, and Wanda and boomed, "DON'T LET THIS HAPPEN AGAIN!!!" Then Jorgen disappeared. Chip just lay on the floor, out cold. Timmy got upset and cried, "Uncle Chip! Speak to me!!" Wanda said, "He can't hear you, sweetie.....He's out cold." Cosmo laid his hand on Chip's head and said, "I don't know...he seems pretty warm to me!" Timmy said, "I guess he forgot about you guys.....do you think he forgot Rosie, too?" Wanda said, "I'm afraid so, sweetie." Timmy moaned, "Oh no! Poor Uncle Chip!" Wanda said, "Don't worry about him, sweetie! Your Uncle Chip will be all right!" Timmy said, "I hope so!" Wanda added, "He really loves you!" Timmy said, "Well, I love him too...just like I love you guys." Cosmo and Wanda said, "OOOOHHH, Timmy!..." Then Chip stirred and Cosmo and Wanda immediately transformed themselves into goldfish and got into their bowl. Chip got to his feet and said, "Oh, little buddy! I'm so sorry! I must have passed out! Now what were we doing?" Timmy said, "I think you were about to give me a bath and get me ready for bed, Uncle Chip!" Chip slapped his forehead and said, "Of course!" As Chip led him into the bathroom, Timmy winked at his fairies disguised as fish and they winked back.  
  
Well, Chip bathed Timmy, and washed his hair for him. Then Chip got Timmy into his pajamas and tucked him in. Then he asked, "Uncle Chip, will you sing me a lullaby?" Cosmo whispered to his wife, "Chip's going to sing for us!!" Wanda said, "I want to hear him! Shush!" Chip answered, "Well, of COURSE I will, little fella! Chip sang Timmy a lullaby:  
  
"Hush a bye, little dude.....close your eyes, little dude.....  
  
dream time is here..you needn't fear...and when you   
  
wake, I will be here.....  
  
rest your head, little dude.....dream cool dreams, little dude...  
  
the stars say good night.....I say sleep tight.....  
  
and when you wake I will be right here."  
  
When Chip finished, Timmy yawned and closed his eyes and said, "Thank you, Uncle Chip." Chip answered, "You're welcome, little guy. Sleep tight now." Chip's lullaby had even put Cosmo and Wanda to sleep. Then Chip went out of Timmy's room and shut the door. Then he went down into the living room to relax and read the music section of the newspaper. While he was reading, he heard some footsteps around the house. Chip then looked out the window, but saw nobody. Chip had all the lights on in the house...Then he heard a voice say, "Open up, Skylark! We know you're in there!" Chip's heart raced as he recognized the voice of Skip Sparkypants. A shrill voice added,"We know you have that twerp in there, and we are going to get him!" Chip winced as he recognized Vicky's voice. He absolutely hated her. He remembered when she had put him in chains.....his dreams still haunted him about that sometimes. Chip then opened the window to see Skip and Vicky on the front lawn. He said, "I'll give you both five seconds to beat it!" Vicky then screamed, "Well, give us the twerp and we'll leave!" Skip added, "I told you you would pay, Skylark.....starting with that little brat!" Vicky then pulled out a contract that stated that she would always baby sit Timmy and said, "I got a legal contract from the twerp's parents that I will always baby sit him!" Chip replied, "I don't believe you!! And Timmy is not a brat!!" Vicky's screaming woke Timmy and Cosmo and Wanda. Timmy said, "Gee...I wonder what's going on?" Cosmo asked, "I don't know! But Chip is yelling something to some people out in the front yard!" Wanda then looked out Timmy's bedroom window which looked out on the front yard, gasped and said, "Oh no! It's Vicky and Skip Sparkypants!" Timmy got frightened and said, "Oh no! They're coming to get me!!" Downstairs, Vicky was saying, "Chip, that twerp is ours!" Then Vicky and Skip began to sing:  
  
(Vicky and Skip): We've gotta legal contract right here,  
  
(Skip) That says that SHE baby sits that brat!  
  
(Vicky) I got the word from the twerp's parents and I own the baby sitting rights!  
  
(Skip) Look here, read the writing, that gives her a legal claim.....  
  
(Vicky and Skip) Oh, we've gotta legal contract right here...  
  
(Vicky) In that little twerpie's name!  
  
Chip said, "I still don't believe it!!" Vicky and Skip continued singing:  
  
(Vicky and Skip): We gotta legal contract right here, and Skylark if you don't budge..  
  
(Skip): We'll pick ya up right where you stand and bring you before the judge!"   
  
Chip said, "No sir....not by the hair of my chinny chin chin!" Vicky and Chip sang on:  
  
(Vicky) That twerp is my property, same as my beloved blow torch...  
  
(Vicky and Skip): Cause we've gotta legal contract right here, and we're gonna take him NOW!!!"  
  
Then Chip sang back, singing:  
  
"Well, you two can't have him..........you two don't love him......  
  
all you two have done up to now is break his heart....  
  
you two will abuse him....and just use him......  
  
watch out, or I'll take you two apart!"  
  
Then Skip and Vicky sang; (Vicky and Skip): We'd like to see you try it! We've gotta legal contract right here, he's ours until he dies!"  
  
Chip sang: "Stay where you are, just one more move and you'll get it between the eyes! You two will not   
  
make a slave of him, even if you connive! I'll protect him as long as I'm alive!!"   
  
Timmy then came down, carrying Cosmo and Wanda's fish bowl, with Cosmo and Wanda still disguised as fish and said, "I'm scared, Uncle Chip! Skip and Vicky want to take me!" Chip answered, "Don't worry....they won't get you. Please don't worry...nothing's going to happen to you while you're here with me!" Then Chip turned to Skip and Vicky again and said, "You have ten seconds to get lost before I call the police!" Vicky said, "Okay..then We'll come in and get him!" Chip quickly slammed the window and locked it. Skip and Vicky started toward the door, which had been locked as well. Chip then whipped out his cell phone and said, "That does it..I'm calling the police!" He dialed the police, but Vicky and Skip were already trying to break down the door. Timmy thought, Oh no...the police will never make it in time! Then he whispered to his godparents, "I wish the police were here NOW!!!" Cosmo and Wanda smiled at Timmy, waved their wands, and sure enough, in one second, the police WERE there! The police caught Skip and Vicky trying to break in Timmy's house, and Timmy and Chip went out to greet them. Cosmo and Wanda were right beside Timmy and Chip, disguised as rabbits. Chip was saying, "Thanks for coming so fast..they were going to kidnap this sweet little fella here." As the police threw Skip and Vicky in the back seat of the car, one of them told Chip, nodding at Vicky, "I'm sorry about your woman." Chip then gagged, and looked as if he would have a heart attack and said, "Whoa, whoa, WHOA.........she ain't my woman, all right?" The cop answered, "Sorry." then The cops drove away with Vicky and Skip and then Chip turned to Timmy and said, "Well, little buddy...I think it's time I got you back in bed!.....Upsa daisy...." and he picked Timmy up and carried him into the house. Cosmo and Wanda had transformed themselves into goldfish and were in their bowl. Timmy grabbed the bowl as they went up. Chip then tucked Timmy in again, and hugged him good night and Timmy said, "Good night, Uncle Chip!" Chip replied, "Sleep tight, little pal!" Timmy then said, "Gosh, I don't think I can ever fall asleep after Skip and Vicky were here." Chip then said, "Well....there's only one thing I know of that will make you feel better." Timmy asked, "What's that?" Chip then said, "Here comes the tickle monster!!" And Chip tickled his little friend all over. Timmy laughed and laughed until Chip said, "That oughta make you feel better!" Then Chip went out of Timmy's room and went to bed himself in Timmy's parents' room where he had been sleeping. Timmy was still chuckling, and Cosmo said, "Wow! He made you laugh!" Timmy answered, "Yeah! It was great!" Wanda said, "Chip's really nice!" Timmy Said, "He sure is...Good night, you guys!" Cosmo and Wanda answered, "Good night, Timmy!"   
  
Bright and early the next morning, The day happened to be Timmy's and Chip's birthday. Timmy woke up feeling really good and bright eyed and bushy-tailed. He did not have a cold, and his back hardly hurt a bit. He was all better, and his cheeks were rosy again. Timmy's fairies cried, "HAPPY BIRTHDAY, TIMMY!!!" Timmy said, "Thanks, guys!" Cosmo then said, "Well sport...what would you like to wish for us to give us for your birthday?" Wanda said, "Just name it, sweetie!" Timmy said, "I wish I had the latest Crash Nebula game!" Cosmo and Wanda said, "You got it, Timmy!" and in a flash, the video game "Crash Nebula vs. the ice demons" appeared in his lap. Timmy was delighted and said, "Thanks! You guys are the best! I love you guys!" Cosmo and Wanda said, "We love you too!" Then a rich aroma reached Timmy's nose...he said, "Hey! Let's see what Uncle Chip is doing!" With that, Timmy skipped merrily downstairs and found his friend in the kitchen making breakfast. Cosmo and Wanda quickly disguised themselves as the salt and pepper shakers on the table. Chip had the radio on and was listening to music and moving to it. Chip said, "Hey!! Happy birthday, little pal!" Timmy said, "Happy birthday to you too!!" Chip gave Timmy a hug and Timmy said, "Whatcha doing?" Chip answered, "Oh, just shaking what my mama gave me!.................I got your breakfast for you, little buddy!" Chip set Timmy's breakfast and his own down on the table. Chip had made pancakes and eggs and bacon. Timmy loved this...usually,his parents were the ones to have things like this for breakfast while he only had cold cereal! While Chip and Timmy had their breakfast, Chip announced that since Timmy had almost gotten cheated out of his contest, and that he had been kidnapped, Chip was going to spend TWO weeks with Timmy! Timmy was ecstatic, of course, and Wanda cooed to herself, "What a guy!" Cosmo protested, "Hey!" Wanda chuckled, "Just kidding!" Chip said to Timmy, "Hey little fella.......I know another thing that might be a good present for you......your folks called and they will be home tomorrow!" Timmy said, "That's great!!" Timmy then said, "Hey Uncle Chip...I have a present for you!" Chip then said, "Aw, little buddy....did you really? You did not have to do that!!" Timmy answered, "I know! But I wanted to!" Then Timmy gave Chip a wood frame, and in it was the essay which Timmy had written which won him the contest." Timmy said, "I'm sorry I couldn't wrap it!" Chip teared up and said, "Oh little pal......thank you so much!! The best presents don't come wrapped...I'll treasure this forever! Thank you!!" Timmy answered, "You're welcome, Uncle Chip!" Chip gave Timmy a hug, and said, "Timmy, you're too much!! Well, little fella.....let's start our two weeks together!" Before they went out, Chip brushed Timmy's hair with his own favorite comb which he called "Mr. Goodpart." Timmy giggled at the thought of someone naming their combs!  
  
Well, the two boys and two disguised fairies started their weeks together. Cosmo and Wanda had disguised themselves as balloons and Timmy carried them. First, they went to a comic book convention, which happened to be in town. Chip, who loved comics as much as his little friend, was delighted to look too. there were comics that covered every wall! There were all kinds of comics you could think of. Timmy was browsing among the Crimson Chin comics, and he suddenly found Crimson Chin #1!! In mint condition!! But the seller wanted $100 for it. Timmy said, "Couldn't I have it for $50?" The seller said, "Sorry, son....this is a mint condition comic and I just can't sell it for anything less." Timmy felt bad. Wanda told him, "Cheer up, sweetie! You can save more money!" Cosmo said, "Yeah! You only have to save 25 more dollars!" Wanda corrected her husband, "That's 50!!" Then Chip came up and said, "What's wrong, little guy?" Timmy answered, "Oh, I found a comic book I want, but it is $100 and the seller won't sell it to me for $50!" Chip then said, "Little buddy, you keep your money....I'll buy it for you!!" Timmy blue eyes grew wide and he said, "REALLY???" Chip said, "Hey...it's your birthday, isn't it?" So in a few minutes Timmy had a mint condition copy comic book of the Crimson Chin #1. Chip said, "It's all yours now!" Timmy said, "THANK YOU, Uncle Chip!!" Next, Timmy and Chip had a picnic in the park along with two fairies disguised as squirrels. Then Timmy and Chip went to an old folks home, where they entertained the residents, and everyone thought Timmy was cute......one sweet old lady called him "Honey child." Then They went out to eat for dinner at a restaurant for their birthday and the restaurant gave them a cake and people sang to them. Cosmo and Wanda were again disguised as balloons held by Timmy.   
  
The next morning, Mr. and Mrs. Turner came home. They were glad to see their son, and even brought a present for him.....a baseball glove. They said they were sorry they had not been home in time for Timmy's birthday. Timmy and Chip immediately showed Timmy's parents the film which Chester and A.J. made when Timmy had been kidnapped. Mr. and Mrs. Turner were shocked and appalled.......they had no idea what Vicky and Skip Sparkypants had done to their son! Mrs. Turner actually started crying. Chip told them that Vicky had been sent to Juvenile hall, but she had gotten out because both she and Skip were pathological liars. Mr. and Mrs. Turner both wanted Chip to be Timmy's baby sitter from now on. Chip and Timmy both liked that idea. Timmy's parents both thanked Chip over and over for rescuing Timmy. Well, during two glorious weeks of being with Chip and doing things like going to the zoo, playing in the park, going to a football game between the 49ers and the Falcons, and going to movies, meeting Chip's band, having keyboard lessons, meeting Chip's personal hairdresser, Alejandro, when he had his hair done, and even going to Disneyland for a few days, Timmy thought it was all too soon when the two weeks were up and Chip had to leave. His agent had called to tell him he had a concert to give in New York. Chip was very upset, and so was Timmy. Mr. and Mrs. Turner cried. When Timmy told his fairies, they cried, "NO!!" Timmy asked Chip, "Don't you want to be my nanny?" Chip, who felt as if Timmy really WAS his little brother, answered, "Aw, little pal.....I want to be your nanny more than anything in the world....I just can't right now...I have a concert to give!" Everyone was upset when Chip had to leave.....but Chip promised to Email Timmy and tell him what was happening with him and where he was. And Timmy's parents Vowed to not leave their son all that much...and, at Chip's suggestion, they might even take their son along with them sometimes. They were not happy anymore about leaving Vicky with him, because now they thought she was NOT a good person to leave their son with. But since they really did not have a choice, since Chip was not in town all the time, Timmy's parents promised to leave Timmy a number to where they were going from now on, so he could call them in case things got REALLY nasty. Timmy could also call Chip. Chip could Baby sit Timmy whenever he was in town again. Never again would Timmy's parents allow Vicky to treat their son like a slave! That noon, when Chip had to leave and gave Timmy a hug goodbye, Timmy waved to him until his black limo was out of sight. Mrs. Turner vowed to hug and kiss her son more often, and Mr. Turner vowed to spend a lot more time with him.   
  
That afternoon, Timmy and Chester and A.J. were playing in the park. Cosmo and Wanda had disguised themselves as squirrels and were in the oak tree above the teeter-totters, where the boys were playing. Chester said, "You miss him, huh?" Timmy nodded. All of a sudden, Chip's familiar black limo drove up. Timmy said, "It couldn't be...." But it was....Chip Skylark jumped out with a document in his hand and ran into the park. He called to Timmy, "Hiya, handsome!!" Timmy blushed, and Chester and A.J. ran up too, as well as two fairies disguised as squirrels and Chester and A.J. said, "Hiya, Chip!" Chip dropped to his knees and held out his arms. Timmy ran into them. Chip gave him a bear hug and Timmy said, "Uncle Chip!! What are you doing here? I thought you had to leave this morning!" Chip answered, "Listen, little fella...I just couldn't leave without telling you something.......I went to the Big Brothers Of America, right? And they gave me this contract and I have signed it, and I want you to sign it too! If you sign as well, you and I are 'adopted' brothers!" Chester and A.J. gasped in delight and A.J. said, "WOW!! You get to be Chip's brother???" Chester said to Timmy, "Dude, you are so LUCKY!!" Timmy then said, "Guys..could I please talk to Uncle Chip alone for a minute?" A.J. said, "No problem." Timmy's friends went back on the teeter totter, but Cosmo and Wanda still disguised as squirrels, stayed with Timmy. Timmy thought this was wonderful and said, "Sure I'll sign!" After Timmy signed the contract, Chip then said, "Awesome!" Then Timmy told Chip, "Little fella, I will never forget what you did for me......framing your nice essay for me for my present and saving me from getting konked on my noggin by Skip! You certainly are a hero!" Timmy said, "But you're a hero too, Uncle Chip! You rescued me from Vicky and Skip!" Chip then said, "That's true, little guy...I guess you and I make a great team!" Timmy said, "Uncle Chip, You rock!" Chip then shook his head, his earrings jangling, and said, "No, my young friend....YOU rock!" Then Chip gave Timmy one last hug and said, "No matter where I am, you will always be my little brother." Timmy answered, "And you will always have a special place in my heart." Chip gave his little friend a kiss on his cheek but this time, Timmy was delighted and just chuckled and said, "Uncle Chip, now you cut that out!" Chip then answered in a sing-song voice, "You better get used to it, because I'm just a lean mean loving machine!" Timmy then said, "Cool!" Chip then said, "I'm sorry, little buddy, but I have a plane to catch......I'll see you again real soon!" Timmy said, "I'm really gonna miss ya, pal." With a final pat on Timmy's head, Chip answered, "I'm really going to miss you too!" As Chip went to his Limo, Timmy waved to him and said, "Bye, Uncle Chip!! I love you!!!" Chip answered over his shoulder, "Right back at ya, little fella! I love you too!" Then, Chip disappeared into his limo with the contract in hand. Wanda said, "Well! What a wonderful guy he is! Timmy you sure are lucky to have a guy like that in your life!" Cosmo added, "Word!" Timmy grinned at his godparents and said, "Yeah! And best of all, He'll be here for me anytime I need him...Like you guys!!" Wanda said, "Oh Timmy, you are so sweet!" Then Chester called, "Timmy......let's play on the swings!!" Timmy answered, "Coming!!" Then Timmy ran to the swing set followed by his fairies disguised as squirrels to join his friends.  
  
THE END 


End file.
